moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Moshi Twilight Sleep Stories/Sleep Stories
What is a Sleep Story? Told by Marc Silk Sit back and relax as we explain how Moshi Twilight helps little listeners fall asleep. By Steve Cleverley Close Your Eyes SleepyPaws Told by Phillipa Alexander Join a very tired koala on a melodic moonlit journey across the dreamy world of Moshi. By Steve Cleverley/Sanj Sen Mr Snoodle's Twilight Train Told by Marc Silk Cosy up on board the mesmerising Twilight Train and listen in on Mr. Snoodle's enchanting journey to the Land of Nod. By Steve Cleverley/Sanj Sen Kazuki's Silent Wish Told by Doug Hunter Discover what happens when Kazuki searches for silence in Moshimo City, an ultra-modern metropolis teeming with cars, planes, trains and Tiddlycopters! By Steve Cleverley/Sanj Sen Nodkins Goes Dream-Hopping Told by Phillipa Alexander A very sleepy story all about a Bedtime Bunny who can hop into other Moshlings' dreams. Shhh... By Steve Cleverley/Sanj Sen Blurp Goes Back to School Told by Phillipa Alexander Find out how Blurp the Batty Bubblefish makes going back to school a whole heap of fun in this fishy tale. Filed to the gills of helpful hints and tips! By Steve Cleverley/Sanj Sen Mini Ben's Tick-Tock Tale Told by Will Huggins Mini Ben can't unwind at bedtime, so this busy Teeny Tick-Tock tries a new way to stop his bells from bing bonging all night long. By Steve Cleverley/Sanj Sen Wuzzle Goes to Wumplestock Told by Phillipa Alexander Join a Wandering Wumple as he journeys to a friendly Moshi festival in search of inner peace. Highly relaxing. By Steve Cleverley/Sanj Sen Bushy Fandango's Bedtime Bolero Told by Doug Hunter Join Bushy Fandango on a tuneful twilight tour of Monstro City's sleepiest palaces as she searches for a long lost lullaby. By Steve Cleverley/Sanj Sen Night At The Snoozeum Told by Will Huggins Discover what happens when magical moonlight brings a sleepy Moshi museum to life, exhibits and all! By Steve Cleverley/Sanj Sen Uncle Scallops' Mellow Submarine Told by Marc Silk Join a Cranky Codfather as he searches deep beneath the Seventy Seas for a sleepy lost city. By Steve Cleverley/Sanj Sen ShiShi and the Tree of Slumber Told by Philipa Alexander What do pandas dreem about when they sleep beneath the Tree of Slumber? Find out in this weird and wonderfully melodic story. By Steve Cleverley/Sanj Sen Across the Swooniverse Told by Will Huggins Boldly go where no Moshi has gone before on this cosmic journey across the Swooniverse, as Buster Bumblechops goes in search of Zoshlings. By Steve Cleverley/Sanj Sen Jollywood Rhapsody Told by Phillipa Alexander Join Jeepers the Snuggly Tiger Cub as he searches for his bedtime mantra in Jollywood, an exotic land where Moshlings sleep, dream and play sitar. By Steve Cleverley/Sanj Sen Buster's Sleepy Egg Hunt Told by Will Huggins Take a tuneful trip to the dreamiest corners of the Moshi world as Buster Bumblechops tells of his quest to find a very special egg. By Steve Cleverley/Sanj Sen Coco Loco's Tiki Teddy Tale Told by Marc Silk A most excellent adventure that sees a nutty, surf-loving Moshling searching for his teddy in a lush land of sleepy volcanoes and torchlit beaches By Steve Cleverley/Sanj Sen Moshlings On My Mind Told by Phillipa Alexander Why count sheep when you can name Moshlings? This deeply sleepy musical mantra lists loads of the cute little critters. By Steve Cleverley/Sanj Sen Searching for Sleepies: Pt 1 Told by Will Huggins Join Buster Bumblechops as he searches for Sleepypaws in the first part of this four 'sleepisode' journey. By Steve Cleverley/Sanj Sen Searching for Sleepies: Pt 2 Told by Will Huggins Drift along a starlit river as Buster Bumblechops and his new friend SleepyPaws search for a Sleepwalking Otter in part two of this four 'sleepisode' journey. By Steve Cleverley/Sanj Sen Searching for Sleepies: Pt 3 Told by Will Huggins Float high up into the treetops as Buster Bumblechops and his new sleepy friends search for an Owl Of Nod in part three of this four 'sleepisode' journey. By Steve Cleverley/Sanj Sen Searching for Sleepies: Pt 4 Told by Will Huggins Explore a Bedtime Bunny's burrow and discover the special gift the Sleepies are making for Buster in this, the final part of our four 'sleepisode' journey. By Steve Cleverley/Sanj Sen Category:Apps Category:Stories